muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lefty the Salesman
The Alphabet Sketch? Ok, so this has kind of bothered me for awhile. Where is the source for the sketch of Lefty entering and exiting the frame revealing a letter of the alphabet from his coat? I'd noticed Tony had added that in awhile back 3 years ago, but I don't see any picture or earliest known appearance of the sketch. Can anyone back up on this, please? Wattamack4 20:27, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :See this message on his talk page. - Oscarfan 22:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh now I see it. I gotcha. The picture of Lefty in the black backround. Too bad the image is too small though so we can't add that in. Ah well. Thanks anyway. Wattamack4 00:09, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Something I apparently just noticed today... I noticed User:Muppet25 added in a note about Lefty selling a ciggerate to Lord Chatterly while he talked about the letter D. Is there such a sketch? Because I would find it very unlikely SS would give an influence to drugs. Wattamack4 19:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Good catch. I'll leave a message but that user has a history of not responding on their talk page; looking through their history, some additions have later proven correct but all seem to have come from memory or just without any clear source attached. If any D segment actually surfaces where we can verify, that's something else. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Finally! An offical source for the name! Today I saw a copy of Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street, nd glanced through it a bit, and found that on the Frank Oz page, Lefty was referred to as "Lefty the Salesman". So we finally have something from Sesame Workshop that refers to him by that name (though I'd bet good money that it's because of this site). --Minor muppetz 02:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but the writer got a lot of her research from here, so it might just be she assumed the Muppet Wiki was correct... which might also mean that the Muppet Wiki inadvertently altered Muppet canon for all time. --Justin 13:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I mentioned that it's most-likely because of the wiki. --Minor muppetz 18:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) His central picture Where did we get the main picture of him? I can't tell for sure, but judging by the background, it looks as if he's in someplace like a harbor. But I don't remember anything like that, and I can't find it in his list of sketches. Can anyone tell me what sketch that shot of him comes from? Garrettk41 20:14, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :It's not a harbor, it's a background of sky and trees, from the snowman sketch listed at the bottom. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:17, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh yeah. I see it now. Funny, I don't believe I ever saw that sketch. Garrettk41 22:27, 18 October 2008 (UTC) U Skit Currently, this page does not have an image from the U skit. I'd like to point out that a clip from this skit does appear in the A&E Biography special, for those with the resources to make stills. --Minor muppetz 00:14, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Citation for Carroll Spinney I'm not sure why a citation was requested for Carroll Spinney's role in at least two skits from the 1969 series, but as one of the skits is commercially available on the A&E's Biography special (well, an excerpt, anyway), I used that as a citation. I hope that will suffice. -- Dave Splurge 00:38, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :I have read a post at Muppet Central about Carroll Spinney's book signings from 2003, and at one of those signings, he talked about performing Lefty, and stated that although he performed Lefty in a few skits, Frank Oz gets the residuals (I'm not sure if Spinney was joking or not). --Minor muppetz 00:02, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Lefty Where does the name Lefty come from? — Scott (talk) 17:07, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :He was named Lefty in scenes with his boss (The Golden An and Lefty recites the Alphabet). Although he is identified as "The Salesman" in most off-screen publications (such as Sesame Street Unpaved). "Lefty the Salesman" is an unofficial merging of the two names (like Henderson the Guard) possibly we should change it to "Lefty (The Salesman)" or "The Salesman (Lefty)". -- Brad D. (talk) 17:56, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Voices Who did Lefty's voice for Sesamstrasse (German Sesame Street)? I saw a German music video about Sesamstrasse on Youtube in which Lefty talked for a relatively long time (the singer must have been a Lefty fan or something) and his voice sounded similar to the Japanese version of Kouga (InuYasha). Although it is highly doubtful that it is the same person, that should at least give an idea of what the voice sounded like. Does anyone know who it is? Lycanthrope777 05:01, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :This gentleman, Horst Stark. Evidently, he also dubbed over the voices of William Shatner and Burt Reynolds. --Dave Splurge 00:45, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Bananas? Anyone remember Lefty selling fruit? This is a still from Learn at Home the Sesame Street Way. -- Zanimum 13:32, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :Seems like it's from this sketch, already on the page: "Scale: Lefty wants to sell a scale, using vegetables to demonstrate (all of which weigh two pounds). Ernie already has a scale at home, but he would like to buy the vegetables." Andrew Leal (talk) 16:07, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::This reminds me of the definition of "sharp" in The Sesame Street Dictionary. It had a picture of Lefty showing Oscar how sharp a knife is by chopping up vegetables. Oscar says "I don't want to buy a knife. But how much is all that wonderful garbage?", pointing to the vegetable pieces. U skits I'm parking this here, since we're trying to keep speculation and questions out of articles, but there's always the off chance someone will have the answer in the distant future. Note: According to Sesame Street Unpaved, there was a skit where lefty tried to sell a U which got bent so he tried to pass it off as a V, but in the clip that this user saw, it was a string made to look like a U, which would be hard to get bent. Was there another U skit? Andrew Leal (talk) 21:47, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :That was the skit. The string tied between two posts was held down by Lefty to make the U look like a V. --Dave Splurge 22:00, 23 June 2006 (UTC)